1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display screen used to display an image, and more specifically, a multi-panel display system that is adapted to display images to a large number of viewers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic display systems are commonly used to display information from computers and other sources. Typical display systems range in size from small displays used in mobile devices to very large displays that are used to display images to thousands of viewers at one time. Tiled display walls provide a large-format environment for presenting large high-resolution images by synchronizing and coupling together the output from multiple distinct imaging systems. Such large displays may be created by tiling a plurality of smaller display devices together. For example, the video walls frequently seen in the electronic media typically use multiple display modules, such as flat-panel displays, which are tiled to create such large displays.
One issue with tiled displays is that the gap present between the constituent display modules can produce a grid pattern 101 visible to the viewer. FIG. 1A is a schematic plan view of a tiled display device 100 that has an array of display modules 102 that are each used to display portions of an image 107. In this configuration, the array of display modules 102 forms a grid pattern 101 found within the displayed image 107. FIG. 1B is a schematic perspective view of the tiled display device 100 that further illustrates the grid pattern 101 that may be visible to the viewer. Grid pattern 101 is formed by the gap 103 present between adjacent display modules 102. In order for tiled display device 100 to produce a uniform display, free of a visible grid pattern 101, the gap 103 between the formed images in each of the adjacent display modules 102 must be minimized. It is therefore important to minimize the space between the pixels found at the edge of each of the adjacent display modules 102 to minimize the un-illuminated region formed between the displayed images. The presence of a noticeable grid pattern in a display device 100 can be distracting for extended periods of viewing by a viewer.
In addition, display modules 102 of a tiled display device 100 need to be positioned in a precise and rigid fashion to prevent misalignment and displacement of display modules 102. In this way, the accurate alignment of the edges of display modules 102 and the parallel positioning of the viewing surfaces of display modules 102 can be maintained, further enhancing the uniform appearance of a displayed image.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a tiled display device made up of rigidly supported display modules that have minimal gaps present between their illuminated areas to improve the quality of the displayed image and improve the viewer's visual experience.